Recueil d'OS : I Love The Way You Lie
by Tchort
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Les personnages de Stargate SG1, confrontés au mensonge. Romance, Humour, Drame, Aventure.
1. Haunted

_Bonjour à tous ! :)_

_Me voici avec un recueil d'OS sur la série Stargate SG1. Le thème de ce recueil est le mensonge. Vaste sujet ^^ Je cherchais un thème pour mon recueil d'OS ( car écrire en se posant des limites, des règles, est un moyen très efficace de réveiller sa muse. En tous cas, ça marche pour moi ! :D ). L'idée m'est venue en écoutant à la radio le nouveau tube d' _Eminem_ en collaboration avec _Rihanna_ : _**I love the way you lie**_._

_ J'ai l'intention de traiter autant de personnages que possible, en m'étalant sur la plupart des saisons ( principalement 1 à 6, mais les 4 autres aussi )._

_J'essayerais aussi de varier les genres : Romance, Aventure, Drame, Humour..._

_Ma vie ne possédant pas son propre emploi du temps bien défini, je ne suis pas capable de préciser si les nouveaux OS apparaîtront de façon régulière ou non. Désolée ! :s _

_Si vous même, vous avez des idées, ou souhaiteriez que je potasse sur un épisode en particulier, dîtes-le moi, et peut-être que vous aurez le droit à votre propre OS dédicacé ! :D_

_Bonne Lecture à tous ! :)_

**Disclaimer :** La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Titre **: Haunted

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** Un peu AU, car dans cet OS le Général Hammond connaissait Jack O'neill avant que le programme du SGC soit ré-ouvert. Merci à_ Leely37_ de m'avoir rappelée que dans la série, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

* * *

George Hammond avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Pas forcément très jolies, mais il fallait s'y attendre lorsqu'on s'engageait dans l'Air Force.

La guerre du Vietnam avait été un sacré merdier, de quoi hanter vos nuits pour les années à venir. Des cris d'enfants, des soldats mutilés, des femmes qui supplient, les bombes et le feu. Les armes. Les morts. La guerre du golf n'avait pas été plus clémente, ni les différents conflits qui avaient eu lieu dans les années 90 en Europe de l'Est.

George Hammond était Major-Général. Il avait dirigé des équipes de soldats, des troupes entières, des régiments. Il avait donné des ordres. Il en avait assumé les conséquences, caché sous la tente qui lui était réservée dans le campement militaire, les joues humides, l'esprit dévoré par les "Et si...". Et il les avait oubliées un bref instant dans les bras de sa femme, avant qu'elle ne meure.

Il avait connu des soldats forts, aux regards durs, fiers de leur uniforme au départ, mais pleurant leur mère au retour. Il avait connu des infirmières, des secrétaires, non formées au combat, qui prenaient les armes des soldats morts à leurs pieds pour défendre les blessés recroquevillés derrière elles. Il avait connu toutes les horreurs qu'un Homme redoutait un jour de connaître.

Du moins, c' est ce qu'il croyait.

Lorsque la rumeur était montée jusqu'aux oreilles des États-Majors, moins de 6 heures après le drame, George avait prié pour qu'il y ait erreur. Pour que les policiers se soient trompés d'adresse postale dans leur rapport. Qu'ils aient mal lu le numéro d'identification de l'arme retrouvée sur les lieux de l'accident.

Pourtant, 3 jours plus tard, alors qu' un ancien de ses subordonnés tambourina à sa porte, à 2h36 du matin, sentant l'alcool, et hurlant dans la rue, il sut que Jack O'neill avait réellement perdu son fils.

Charlie était mort. Pour de vrai.

Il s'était tué. Par accident. Avec l'arme de service de son père.

Le lendemain matin, un Jack O'neill rasé et douché se tenait en face de lui, assis à la petite table de cuisine, un grand bol de café dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient vides, mais pourtant George l'écoutait dire que tout irait bien. Que Sarah et lui finiraient pas se remettre de la disparition de Charlie. Qu'il l'aiderait, car après tout, il n'y avait que Sarah qui aurait du mal à se défaire de cette peine. Il avait connu la mort, lui, sur les champs de bataille. Des hommes sous son commandement y étaient passés, des amis pour la plupart. Et que ce soit l'ordre ou l'arme de Jack O'neill, cela n'enlevait en rien sa responsabilité dans toutes ses morts. Il était habitué. Il se relèverait. Il le ferait pour Sarah. Ce serait facile.

" Tu te mens à toi même, Jack."

Le silence. Les larmes. Le desespoir. Un gémissement, à peine retenu, qui saignait le coeur du Général. Et le colonel Jack O'neill se laissait tomber dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme un père, comme un ami. Celui qui avait été présent lors de l'accouchement du petit bonhomme qu' on allait enterrer le lendemain dans le cimetière communal "Evergreen" de Colorado Springs.

George Hammond avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Et il avait cru connaître les pires horreurs du monde.

Il ne s'était jamais douté que voir Jack O'neill pleurer dans sa cuisine, ressentir la douleur d'un père face à la perte de son enfant, le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)_


	2. Pour Son Dieu

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :) _

_Me voici avec le deuxième extrait de ce recueil. Il n'est pas très long (876 mots), certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Merci à ceux qui ont mis une rewiew pour le premier, c'est toujours stressant lorsque l'on commence un projet à long terme et qu'on le poste pour la première fois. On se demande, est ce que ça va plaire ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû faire plus long ? Plus court ? _

_Bref, merci à tous ! ( D'ailleurs, essayez de mettre une adresse e-mail lorsque vous postez une rewiew, que je puisse vous remercier. D'où, **désolée Sophie** !_

_Bises à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Titre :** Pour Son Dieu.

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** Aucun. Prends place dans l'épisode 8 de la Saison 2. ( Ry'ac, le fils de Teal'c, est enlevé par Apophis et subit un lavage de cerveau ).

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

"Ton père, le Sholva, n'a rien du guerrier extraordinaire qui t'a été décrit. Il est faible, et les combattants de la Tau'ri ne sont pas des alliés. Ils se servent de lui, et tôt ou tard, sa faiblesse sera révêlée..."

"Menteur !"

Ry'ac luttait contre les deux gardes-serpents qui l'immobilisait. La douleur était intense. Si Apophis, le faux-Dieu que son père combattait, n'avait pour l'instant pas ordonné qu'on le punisse, la poigne de ses subordonnés semblait lui broyer les os. Les larmes aux yeux, il résistait à l'envie poignante d'appeller sa mère à l'aide, son père, Maître Brat'ac, et même Frot'ac.

" Silence ! Lorsque ton Dieu s'adresse à toi, tu te dois d'écouter et d'obéir."

" Vous n'êtes qu'un faux Dieux ! Et mon père montera une armée contre vous, les guerriers de la Tau'ri l'accompagneront, et tous les Jaffas seront libres après votre défaite !"

Les yeux d'Apophis brillèrent sauvagement, et d'un signe de tête, il ordonna aux gardes de tordre les bras du jeune garçon. S'approchant doucement, le Goa'uld s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage de Ry'ac, et murmura :

" Les belles paroles du Sholva ont déjà fortement sali ton esprit. Mais sâche que jamais son combat ne sera victorieux. Je suis Apophis, Dieu de ton peuple, et je suis tout-puissant. Rien ne peut m'arrêter. Et si tu ne veux pas me dire où trouver le Sholva, ou son ancien Maître Brat'ac, alors je serais obligé de te forcer à ma conduire à eux..."

Ry'ac rassembla tout son courage, et cracha au visage de celui qui voulait du mal à son père. Le Goa'uld, d'abord choqué du geste du garçon, finit par rire froidement. Le son qui s'échappait semblait être empreint de folie, et Ry'ac se mit à trembler de peur.

" Jeune Ry'ac, à partir de maintenant, tu seras mon plus fidèle sujet..."

* * *

Les couvertures d'or, les bougeoirs allumés, et le crépuscule rouge de Chulak semblaient faire scintiller les parures de son Dieu. Son Dieu, Apophis, le tout-puissant, gagnait en autorité et en importance alors qu'il montrait à Ry'ac l'étendu de son pouvoir.

Aucun doute, son père n'était qu'un menteur.

Le Sholva s'était laissé embrumé l'esprit par les Tau'ri, les ennemis du Grand Apophis depuis la nuit des temps. Il fallait les éliminer. Tous, sans exceptions.

Apophis était un Dieu, il était respecté de ses fidèles, qui n'auraient pas hésité à mourir pour lui. Il était craint de ses ennemis. Et sa flotte était immense. Lorsqu'il avait un peu plus tôt dans la journée visité le vaisseau amiral en compagnie de Son Dieu, Ry'ac s'était rendu compte de l'étendue de sa domination.

Les cargots Telt'ak allaient et venaient, amenant vivres et armes. Les Planeurs de la Mort, rangés en file par dizaine, étaient réparés, nettoyés, améliorés par des Jaffas dévoués et plus que compétents.

La guerre se préparait. Et Apophis Le Merveilleux triompherait, c'était certain.

Et son père, le Sholva, mourrait avec lui.

" Apophis, Mon Dieu, puis-je poser une question ?"

" Ry'ac, tu es mon plus fidèle sujet, bien sûr que tu le peux..."

" Merci Mon Dieu. Mes pensées se sont tournées vers mon père, le Sholva, et la défaite que les Tau'ris vont subire. Ne serait-il pas possible de le garder en vie, et de lui rendre la vue après votre victoire ? Ses chiens de Tau'ris l'ont privé de bon sens, tout comme moi, peut-être que..."

Apophis leva une main sévère, coupant les supplications du jeune garçon.

"Je comprends que la traîtrise de ton père te blesse, et que l'idée de sa mort te peine. Mais il nous a trahis. Pas seulement moi, ou notre peuple. Mais aussi ta mère, toi, son meilleur ami Frot'ac. Il n'est plus des nôtres. Il doit mourrir."

La sentence était nette et sans appel. Son père ne pourrait être sauvé. Il était perdu dans un monde de mensonges et d'illusions. Cela à cause des Tau'ris. Ry'ac ne pouvait lui faire confiance à présent. Tout comme il ne devait plus penser à lui en tant que père. Il était le Sholva.

" Oui, Mon Dieu. Vous avez raison."

* * *

" Mon père n'est pas un héros. C'est un démon. Il s'est détourné de notre Dieu, et notre peuple. Et même de sa propre famille."

_Mensonge._

" Mon père est un Ha'taka."

_Mensonge. Mensonge._

Ry'ac repoussa les murmures qui envahissaient son esprit, et écouta son Dieu reprendre la parole.

" Peuple de Chulak, le Ha'taka est revenu sur notre planète et se trouve parmis nous. J'offre un million de Shes'ta au Jaffa qui me raménera Teal'c vivant. Et un autre million pour celui qui me ramènera la tête de ceux qui l'accompagnent."

" Ses démons séquestrent ma mère. Elle est leur prisonnière."

_Mensonge._

"Aidez-nous à la sauver."

Comme son Dieu le lui avait demandé, Ry'ac poursuivit son récit :

"Ma mère s'appelle Drey'auc, et est native du matin Cham'ka Groves."

_Mensonge._

Ry'ac savait très bien que sa mère était native de Cord'ai Plains. Mais l'erreur avait été faite intentionnellement. Le Sholva tomberait dans le piège, et le plan s'effectuerait avec succés.

Ils recevraient tous le châtiment qui était réservé aux traîtres et aux ennemis du Grand Apophis. Et plus que tout autre, le Sholva le méritait amplement.

_Mensonge._

_

* * *

_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)_


	3. Le vieux et le p'tit

_Hello les campeurs ! :)_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vos vacances ( si vous en aviez ) ce sont bien passées. Personnellement, je suis super contente que ce soit la Rentrée ! :) Je sais, c'est pas commun comme sentiment, mais voilà, 3 mois et des poussières de vacances, c'est trop long ! :)_

_Me revoici donc avec une nouvelle petite histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle est beaucoup plus longue que la dernière ( 1726 mots ), mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. Mon style d'écriture a peut-être un peu changé, pour cette histoire là. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez ! Les points négatifs, positifs, si le sujet est original, bien traité, AU, bof bof, si vous avez aimé, si vous vous êtes ennuyés... Bref, vous avez compris le message._

_Au passage, je souhaite préciser que même si le thème principal de ce recueil est _**le mensonge**_, il se peut qu'à la première lecture, vous ne le trouviez pas tout de suite. Car voilà, le mensonge a plusieurs formes, plusieurs façon d'être décris, etc Et il se peut même, parfois, que je le fasse apparaître au travers de la vérité. Du genre, " _je parle de mensonges, car ici il n'y en a pas_ " ._

_Subtil, n'est ce pas ? :)_

_Bref, si vous ne voyez pas la chose, n'hesitez pas à me demander de plus amples infos sur ce que je souhaitais dire au travers de l'OS._

_Bisous !_

_

* * *

_**Titre :** Le vieux et le p'tit

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** Cette histoire se passe dans une ferme, j'utilise donc un langage parfois un peu, comment dirais-je, "local" ! :D C'est pour ça que je vais faire une petite traduction de quelques termes utilisés en fin de chapitre.

_Bonne Lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

Froid. Autoritaire. Croyant. Excessif. Intransigeant.

Ca, c'était son père. Autant dire que c'était pas tous les jours la grande joie à la maison. En fait, c'était jamais la joie. Les volets étaient constamment fermés, donnant à la grande salle à manger, qui faisait dans le même temps office de cuisine et de chambres lors des rudes jours d'hiver, un air lugubre et enfermé. Il n'y avait jamais un bruit, car son père souhaitait lire tranquille, et ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'attirer l'attention des voisins, qui habitaient la ferme située à l'autre bout du champs principal. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Il avait toujours cet air mécontent de celui qui vient d'avaler un noyau de cerises de traviolle. Les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, il vous jaugeait, vous transperçait. Et sa voix avait un ton grave, celui qu'ont les parents des autres enfants lorsqu'ils ont fait une bêtise. Même lorsque tout allait bien.

Il portait toujours les mêmes habits. Un vieux pantalon de travail bleu roi, que Maman avait acheté à Holly la jolie mercière après avoir économisé tout le mois. Il le portait les trois premiers jours, et le jeudi matin, il enfilait le vieux pantalon gris que grand-pa lui avait refilé à sa mort. Et il allait aux champs. Il n'avait aussi que deux chemises. Une verte, et une rouge. D'après lui, on avait pas besoin de plus pour vivre. L'important, ce n'était pas d'être beau, d'être bien habillé. Les "frintillants du troussard", comme il appelait les jeunots du village, n'auraient jamais d'aussi belles terres que lui, et n'auraient jamais assez à se mettre dans l'auge. Il avait aussi un joli costume noir, qu'il entretenait aussi bien que la ferme, et qu'il mettait pour se rendre à la messe du dimanche. Car son père aimait Dieu autant que ses vaches, et croyant dur comme fer que Dieu ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il rentrait dans l'Eglise mal habillé.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son père rire une seule fois dans sa vie. Sauf une fois, lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école un peu tard car la maîtresse Mary lui avait demandé de ranger la grande salle de repas après la kermesse. Il était passé devant le bistrot version saloon que Joe, le meilleur ami de son père, tenait un peu à l'écart de l'entrée du village. Son père était assis à une grande table, un paquet de cartes dans les mains, une bonne dizaine de pintes de bières vides devant lui. Il riait. Fortement. Et ça lui avait fait peur. Son visage semblait déformé, ses yeux creusés, et sa chemise rouge était tâchée d'alcool. Il avait couru chez lui, la petite ferme au milieu des champs un bon cinq kilomètres plus loin, et avait pleuré dans les bras de Maman.

Aimante. Rigolote. Douce. Intelligente. Belle.

Ca, c'était Maman. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, sauf quand son père n'était pas là. Dans ces moments là, elle pouvait fredonner une chanson, rigoler quand il racontait une des nombreuses histoires qu'il avait vécu à l'école cachette, elle faisait des gâteaux le dimanche, pour qu'il puisse en prendre pour le goûter la semaine. Elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, et était très forte en mathématiques. Elle connaissait les meilleures histoires du monde, et ne rechignait jamais à lui en lire une. Et elle était belle, avec ses jolis cheveux blonds, longs, qui ondulaient.

Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que son père, mais il ne s'étonnait pas vraiment de cela. Tout le monde, le village, les voisins, et lui-même, savait la vérité. Si Maman et son père étaient ensemble, c'était à cause de Grand-pa Adam, l'ancien directeur d'une petite banque en plein milieu de la ville Chicago, celle où il rentrait à la fin du mois d'août prochain au collège, et grand-pa Iollan, qui avait appris le métier de paysan à son père. Ils avaient tous les deux un enfant non marié. Grand-pa Iollan voulait que son fils trouve une fille à épouser, pour qu'il puisse ensuite avoir un petit-fils à qui il apprendrait aussi à devenir le futur propriétaire de la ferme et des champs. Grand-pa Adam, lui, avait une fille unique, et souhaiter "placer de l'argent" dans l'immobilier et les terrains.

Leur mariage était un sacré mensonge.

Mais ça allait bien. Il allait à Chicago l'année prochaine, loin de son père. Maman allait l'accompagner, et ils allaient loger chez le cousin Vince, un ancien soldat manchot du gauche un peu bourru, mais sympathique.

Jonathan "Jack" O'neill, 10 ans et demi, 1 mètre 34 et 22 kilos, frêle petit gamin de la campagne, pensait que ça pourrait être bien pire.

* * *

Assis à la grande table du la salle à manger, il ne voyait pas vraiment le visage de son père. Maman, comme toujours, était en train de couper des légumes, assise à sa place habituelle, la tête baissée.

Elle avait dû redouter ce moment depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle était revenue définitivement à la ferme, laissant le gamin Jack chez le cousin, à la ville. Elle était partie lorsqu'il entamait sa dernière année de collège. Après tout, à quoi servait-elle vraiment ? C'est ce qu'elle avait dit, la veille de son départ, serrant Jack fort contre sa poitrine, carressant ses cheveux, et essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à l'époque encore rondes. Il avait de bonnes notes à l'école, s'était fait un petit groupe de copains sympathiques, pas turbulents, et dont Vince connaissait les parents. Il avait appris les rues de Chicago comme sa poche. Tout irait bien. Et non, il n'arrêterait pas l'école, car son père n'avait pas besoin de lui aux champs, plus maintenant. Alors qu' il avait tronqué ses vielles juments Patrie et Marie pour un tracteur flambant neuf.

Et aujourd'hui, il se tenait là, assis, un grand bol de café noir, bien corsé, fait pour réveiller un vieux paysan qui a passé la journée à travacher. Maman savait à l'avance ce qu'il allait annoncer. Elle le connaissait trop. Son père, lui, comprenait qu'un truc pas normal se tramait. Et il avait raison.

Jonathan "Jack" O'neill, 18 ans, 1 mètre 82, 64 kilos, ne comptait pas devenir paysan. Il aimait toujours autant la Nature, les champs, le travail physique, l'action. Huit annnées passées à la ville ne l'avait pas changé en l'un de ses boutonneux qui parcouraient les couloirs de son lycée, bouquins sous le bras, grosses binocles sur le nez. Mais voilà, il avait d'autres projets. Il en avait parlé longuement avec Parker, le nouvel entraîneur de l'équipe de basket dont Jack était capitaine. Et il était sûr de son choix.

" Vas-y p'tit. Fais don' pas attendre ton vieux trop longtemps. Il' d'aut' choses à faire. Les vieilles poutres ont t'jours pas eu leur foin..."

Les "poutres", c'étaient Patrie et Marie, les juments. Elles allaient bientôt y passé, la vieillesse et le travail acharné aux champs les ayant fatiguées. Mais elles étaient chouchoutées au possible par son père, qui pensait que s'il devait avoir une bonne retraite pour avoir travailler toute sa vie, alors les bêtes aussi. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir suer sous le cagnard.

" J'ai eu mon diplôme..."

" Je le savais déjà. 'Bien été obligé de l'entendre ave' ta mère qui arrêtait pas de me casser les esgourdasses. Et après ? T'as fais tout ce chemin pour ça ?"

" Non, je voulais te dire que je vais pas revenir ici..."

Il vit son père se raidir. Sûrement, qu'à force, en voyant ses résultats à l'école, il s'était fait à l'idée que son fils soit pas paysan, comme son père. Mais voilà. La ferme, c'était l'ancêtre qui l'avait construite. C'était lui qui avait chassé les Indiens des terres pour y faire son exploitation. Il avait tout quitté en Irlande, et avait monté tout ça ici. C'éait une fierté, dans la famille, d'avoir un garçon, et de lui reléguer la ferme.

" Et qu'où don' que t'vas ? C'est ta Sandy que t'as mis grosse ? Si c'est d'un pleurnichard dont il est question, c'est pas le problème. Elle pourra toujours aider ta mère ici."

" Non, Sandy a rien a voir là dedans, et elle est pas enceinte."

Sandy, c'était une jolie blonde, vachement forte en maths, qu'il pouvait appeler "chérie" depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi. Ils ne comptaient pas s'installer ensemble, car elle partait en France faire ses études à Paris, et ne rentrerait à Chicago que pendant les vacances, mais il en était très amoureux. Et elle le soutenait dans sa décision.

" En fait, je compte rentrer dans l'armée..."

Son père, qui se coupait des morceaux de lards pour y mettre sur du pain beurré, arrêta tous mouvements, et leva les yeux de son plats. Son visage, d'ordinaire froid et désapprobateur, réflêtait une surprise intense.

_Dans tes dents, le vieux. Tu l' avais pas vue venir celle-là hein ! _

" L'Air Force, précisément. Je me suis toujours débrouillé en maths, en physiques, et en mécanique au lycée. Et puis, j'aime le sport, donc je pourrais toujours relever mes notes. Et tu sais, toute l'année j'ai réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire, et je me suis dit qu'au final, je voulais faire quelque chose qui changerait..._les choses_. Tu sais, _quelque chose_... Enfin, me dire qu'au moins, dans la journée, j'aurais accomplis _des choses_, qui auront servies à _quelque chose_. Et qui feront _quelque chose_ de bien au monde."

Il avala une grosse gorgée de café, et conclut en souriant :

" Et servir sa patrie, c'est _quelque chose_ non ?"

Son père avait retrouvé son air de tous les jours, et recommençait à s'occuper de son assiette. Il attendit une petit minute, le temps de manger sa tartine, et de finir son propre bol de café pour répondre.

" Tu sais quoi p'tit, quand t'es parti à la ville, 'me suis dit qu'ils allaient faire de toi un gars à paperasses. T'étais pas très futé, et me suis dit que tu finirais comme tout le monde, et que t'oublierais ton vieux. Faut dire que j'avais tort. T'es devenu un chouette gars."

Il se leva, recupéra son vieux chapeau de paille effilé, et remis ses bottes de travail. Alors qu'il allait partir, il dit :

" 'M'en vais dire à Patrie et Marie la bonne nouvelle. Je serais pas revenu avant tard la nuit. Va falloir dire à Joe c'que le p'tit va faire aussi..."

Jack en tomba des nus lorsqu'il finit :

" Et j'en suis pas peu fier, tu sais..."

Et ca, dit par son père, avec les yeux qui brillaient, la voix tremblotante, et la main gauche serrée fortement sur le chapeau, Jack sut que c'était la vérité.

Maman, elle, le serra fort, les larmes mouillant joyeusement sa nuque.

C'aurait pu être pire.

* * *

**Traduction de quelques termes :**

* de traviolle : de travers

* Les "frintillants du troussard" : Jeunes hommes qui ne pensent qu'à courir après les jeunes filles ^^

* L'auge : L'assiette

* mercière : mot qui désigne une vendeuse de vêtements dans un village, qui peut aussi être couturière. En fait, travailleuse dans une mercerie ^^

* travacher : travailler.

* se tramer : se préparer

* suer sous le cagnard : suer sous la chaleur, sous le soleil.

* les esgourdasses : les oreilles.

* mettre grosse : euh... faire tomber enceinte.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_


	4. JealousyOr not

_Campers ! :) _

_Me revoilà. Enfin. Après avoir passé trois bonnes semaines à me battre avec les administrations de ma Fac. Je suis exténuée. ' Et j'ai pleeiiiin de boulot pour la semaine prochaine._

_Dur._

_Mais voilà, un tout petit OS, tout mignon. _

_Ou du moins je l'espère :)_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bises !_

* * *

**Titre :** Jealousy...or not.

**Rating :** K+

**Warning :** Aucun. Se passe durant l'épisode 12 de la troisième saison. ( Celui où SG1 va sauver Jacob/Selmac avec l'aide de Martouf de la planète Netu, qui est un peu l'incarnation même de l'Enfer ^^ )

_Bonne Lecture à Tous ! :) _

* * *

« Martouf ! »

Jack n'était pas jaloux. Absolument pas. Car l'irritation qu'il ressentait en voyant le Tok'ra arriver par la Porte des Étoiles n'était absolument pas due à la jalousie. Ils étaient juste des Tok'ra, des serpents gentils ( si cela existait, bien sûr... ). Et pour le Colonel Jack O'neill, ils n'étaient qu'une épine dans le pied.

Le fait que son lieutenant en second accueille le jeune Tok'ra avec un sourire qui partait d'une oreille et disait « coucou » à l'autre n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Non.

Rien. Du. Tout.

* * *

« Mais vous êtes bien sûrs que mon père est toujours en vie ? »

Jack détestait ça. Entendre la voix de Sam Carter trembler de peur. De chagrin. Ça le mettait en rogne. Et ça lui broyait quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Et la douleur s'amplifiait, formait une boule serrée dans gorge, et venait lui piquer les yeux.

Il détestait ça autant que les Tok'ra. Ce qui n'était pas curieux quand on savait qu'à chaque fois que la Terre recevait les Tok'ra, une situation comme celle-ci pointait le bout de son nez.

« Je suis navré de vous dire une chose pareille... »

Ah ? Qu'allait-il encore sortir comme bêtise ce Martouf ? _S'il fait pleurer Carter, ou ne serait-ce qu'humidifier ses pupilles, je le..._

Jack se tourna pour prévenir toute malveillance ( volontaire ou non ) que Martouf pourrait causer. Et prit conscience de leur mains jointes, de leurs doigts quai entremêlés.

« ...mais il faut que vous le sachiez. Une fois capturez, Selmac et Jacob ont forcément été sauvagement torturés. »

Il s'avança vers eux. Avec son air nonchalant des grands jours. Et cette attitude avait un avantage tactique considérable. Elle permettait à Jack de se rapprocher de Carter au cas où elle aurait besoin de son soutien. Tout comme son poing était désormais à portée de la mâchoire de Martouf. Et troisièmement, il serait capable d'intervenir si ses doigts restaient bloqués, à force de s'emmêler, se défaire, s'entrelacer.

Foutus doigts.

* * *

« Je vous vois... »

Jack n'aimait pas ça. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'expérience de ces trucs, ils avaient failli se faire tuer par des Goa'ulds. Et puis qui aimait se remémorer des évènements douloureux, hein ? Personne.

Et encore une fois, les machinations de Martouf allaient faire du mal à Carter. On ne pouvait pas laisser son lieutenant en second tranquille, pour l'Amour de Dieu ?

« Vous n'avez pas parlé du départ de Jolinar. Vous étiez tous deux conscients du danger, mais il fallait qu'elle parte. »

Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Ses souvenirs n'inspiraient rien de joyeux, de festif... Ils étaient déprimants.

« Vous avez passés la nuit ensemble... »

Et ils étaient PERSONNELS ! ( Et peut-être pas si déprimants... )

Jack se raidit au moment où son regard croisa celui de Daniel. Daniel, l'archéologue, le meilleur ami. Celui qui savait tout de vous sans jamais avoir eu besoin de vous entendre confirmer ses soupçons.

Et Daniel, tout comme Jack, savait que malgré qu'il soit triste à la fois pour Martouf et pour Carter ( qui vivait et ressentait les souvenirs de la Tok'ra comme si c'était elle qui les avait vécus ), il était indéniablement jaloux.

Si on pouvait appelé ça de la jalousie. Bien sûr.

Parce que Jack O'neill n'était pas jaloux.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) _


End file.
